The Odd One Out
by yoshiboshi123
Summary: A group of friends go off to a hotel to stay at because their last time going out, well that wasn't fun. They were all really great friend, or so they thought. The hotel was deserted, and one of the friends were murdered. Now all they need to do is find out who it is.
1. Lorelai and Jordan

**I am bored as hell. This will be basically a murder mystery thing...crap...stuff...yeah. It will be featuring many many people. But they get killed soon until two are left. Also in these stories, the youtubers will not be famous. The will be just regular people. mmk?Also, I mix up the personalities so if you see your OC killing someone, don't take it too personally.**

Jordan's POV

I got really nervous. Everyone was going to this hotel and said it was great. I don't really know why though. It didn't look all too good. I wait for the rest of the gang to catch up to me. Oh yeah, I was nervous. I was nervous cause there was said to be many murders around this neighborhood. Ty said that it was better and the murderer got caught. I honestly didn't believe it. We all sat in the hotel, waiting for someone to give us the room. I guessed there was no one here so I got up. Everyone else, however, had other ideas. Krystal went to the bathroom along with Alex. Liz went outside to get some fresh air. Mark stayed inside and played on his tablet. Lorelai, Ty, and Jennie went upstairs to explore. Jason went to go get something in the car. Kitty was just quietly waiting at the door, agreeing with me on the leaving part. Chris was annoying me by pressing the bell so many times it broke. Eddie was playing Pokemon on his DS. Tiffany was fascinated by the flowers that grew on this island. Adam was talking with Dawn, his wife. Anna was eating her sandwich she had in her bag. I think should explain what is happening right now. Me and Krystal wanted to go on a real trip. After that Disney incident, we wanted to actually have fun. Eddie told us about this place and we decided to go and invited a bunch of people.

We all stop what we are doing when we hear a scream. It was from Lorelai. I ran upstairs to see what was happening and I found a horrible sight. Lorelai was dead, on the floor. Jennie was accusing Ty of this act. Jennie was always one to accuse people so I didn't "arrest" Ty. This hotel was deserted, and someone in our group was a murderer. I gathered everyone up, hoping to find out what was happening.

"Lorelai is dead, and we need to find out who did it. Do any of you know?" Jennie raises her hand but I ignore her. No one knows, it looks like it's up to me. I seach everyone thoroughly, making sure if they had any blood on their clothes. Then I made sure they had no weapons in their bags like a knife or just something really big and heavy. I found out that three people had pocket knives, and four people had butter knives for their food. I sighed, I was getting nowhere. Everyone just parts, having nothing to do. They did what they were doing before, but the people who explored upstairs avoided. I decided, since we all didn't have a flight back home, that we could just sleep in the hotel we were actually at. It was deserted so yeah. I can't believe that someone would kill one of our friends. I actually can't believe that one of our friends would kill another one of our friends. I was even more amazed that it was Lorelai who was targeted. She was like the nicest one here. She didn't have any sort of bad record. She was like the angel of our group. There is a murderer in one of us, and I am determined to find out who it is.

We all get a key to our rooms and get settled. I felt sort of tired so I closed my eyes and took a nap. Little did I know that it would be the last time I opened my eyes as I felt something quite sharp go through my stomach, heart, and legs.

**Ok, Yeah I think this story has potential. Not much, but still good. I hope you all might enjoy it. Also, I need help for this. Who should be cut off next? And what is your reason to think that? Tell me in a review and I just might CUT OFF that character. Yeah, sory if this chapter is kind of short. All my intro chapters are pretty short. I am going to be updating this story every week. Not day or other day, but week. I wanna know who you guys want to CUT OFF first :P**


	2. Kitty

**I am really REALLY bored right now. I don't feel like sleeping cause it's only 2:08 am and I go to sleep at 4:00 am..yeah. I got really impatient with people sending me who to cut off first. You guys were so slow so I just decided to write more. I will be updating every two days now... Have a fun time reading!**

Kitty's POV

I wake up kind of late. I get out of my room and see that everyone was awake. Everyone except Jordan. Confused on why he didn't wake up, I walk into his room. I scream at the sight I saw. There were stab wounds in his stomach, chest, and both of his legs. Everyone comes to my location when they hear me scream.

"Kitty wa-" Ty sees sighed. He was basically one of Jordan's best friends so he took charge. "Ok guys, move don't need to see him... We will bury him later. Now we have to find who did this. Who killed Lorelai and Jordan? They didn't do anything wrong to you did they?" Everyone nods. Then they go do their normal thing, trying to be cautious of whoever the killer was. I walk up to Ty. I needed to tell him what I knew.

"Ty?" I ask. He turns and looks at me

"Yeah?"

"I think I know something that might be useful." He nods and we go to another room. "Well, I think I know a couple of things people have done wrong to other people here. I didn't want to say this in front of everyone. Krystal and Jordan fought a lot over the phone. I remember that cause when I went over to Jordan's, he was arguing with her. I know that Lorelai stopped talking to Chris for some odd reason. They used to be best friends too. Also, I know that Jennie hates Eddie. She thinks he is super childish cause of his likes. I think Jason has a grudge against Adam cause he is jealous of him. I think Jason likes Dawn. Also, I think that Liz doesn't like me. She is still mad over something I did awhile ago. Alex, Mark, Anna, and Tiff don't have any grudges or hates, I don't think. I don't think anyone hates them as well, as far as I know at least." He looks at me in shock. He was surprised on how much I knew.

"Thanks for telling me Kitty." He says, smiling.

"Actually, Ty." I say before he leaves. "Can you help me with, you know, protection if someone targets me? I don't want to be killed nor do my parents." He nods

"Sure, no problem. I'll meet you in your room. I won't do anything bad so don't worry. I will sleep on the ground too, if you feel uncomfortable with me sleeping next to you." I nod. I was actually pretty happy. I wasn't going to be killed. I almost KNOW Ty isn't a killer. He wasn't jealous of anyone and always smiled and helped people. Even though he did have kind of a dark background, he was aiming to not be like his dad. Ever. His dad was a mass murderer. Ty absolutely hated him. I knew I would be protected. I skipped over to where Tiff was. She was just looking at the view of the balcony. I joined her. She didn't have a bad background either so I went up to her.

"Hey Kitty! What brings you here?" She says in her usual happy tone.

"I have just kind of been shaken by the recent events." She comforts me with a pat on the back.

"Don't worry. I doubt anyone will hurt you. You haven't done anything wrong and I doubt anyone hates you."

"But someone does! Liz hates me. She is still mad about something I did to her on accident a year ago."

"What did you do?" She asks curiously. I take a deep breath. I don't like talking about this, but I wanted to tell Tiff cause she was one of the purest people I knew.

"Well, one time we were walking through town. We went shopping together and such. While we were walking home, though, we saw a man. It seemed like he was coming right for us, for Liz. And so, I kicked him really hard on the leg, took Liz's hand, and ran."

"That's not bad. You saved her."

"You didn't let me finish. When we got home, Liz got a text from her boyfriend saying it was over. I took her phone as she was crying. The text said 'I don't think the relationship is going to work out if your friends are always like that to me, hitting me really hard. Your friends are really weird, like you. It's over.' I tried to comfort her but she just pushed me away. I guess it was my fault for having her boyfriend to break up with her." I look down, ashamed. Tiff pats me on the back again. I smile at her cheeriness and it seemed to never end. She smiles back.

"Come on, let's go to dinner. I'll make something extra special for you!" I couldn't wait. She always made the best food. And if it was extra special, I can't wait.

After about an hour, dinner was over and I enjoyed my meal thoroughly. I thanked Tiff so much as she just smiled back. I walk to my room to see Ty already there. I smile as he was my guard. I go into my room followed by Ty. Since this was a hotel, all rooms had a bathroom. I said he could sleep on the bed too, since the bed was GIANT and I was just so small. He nodded and placed a giant pillow in the middle of us, seperating us. I drift off to sleep as Ty does the same. I wake up again, needing to go to the bathroom. As I was in there, I hear the door creak open. I thought it was Ty needing to get a midnight snack so I ignore it. As I am washing my hands, I notice someone familiar behind me. I smiled knowing who it was. "Hey -" I was cut off by the person having a hand at the back of my head. He slammed my head right into the mirror. I wall to the ground, blood pouring from my face. I can't make a sound. I can't even call out to Ty who was just in the other room. Tears were streaming down my face. I was too young to die. And to think, I was killed by my friend. My vision starts to blur and now I can't see the person clearly. I can't move my arms nor my legs. "How could you?" I manage to say in a whisper voice. These were my last words.

? POV

Now that I have that annoying twit out of the way, I can get to work. All of these worthless people don't know. I am glad. They won't see me coming. I have been wanting to do this to all of them ever since I met every single one of them. They were all so happy and cheery, annoying brats.

**Someone else died! Oh no! Who to cut off next. Hmmmm *demonic looking grin* Who to cut off next...**


	3. Mark

**I have no friends...SO I am going to push you all away and betray whoever posted a review of something stuff...yeah. On with the damn story.**

Mark's POV

I wake up to the scream of Ty. We rushed to Kitty's room, unknowingly knowing of what to find. (That doesn't make sense whatsoever) We saw Kitty, on the floor dead. Someone slammed her face into the mirror. Mostly everyone accused Ty right away. Cause he was in the room with her. I checked him. He had white clothes on so it would be obvious to see any blood on him. I checked his clothes and the dirty clothes pile he had. Nothing. I still suspect it was him. I walk off, still thinking about what happened to Kitty. Why would someone do that to her? She was basically the most innocent person here. She was also the youngest. Jordan and Lorelai too. Jordan was basically a leader and didn't have grudges on anyone. He always put himself in front of us. This was basically Disney all over again. I try to think in my room. I play some games on my tablet to get my mind off things. Then the door creaks open. I didn't notice. The person walked up right next to me. I still wasn't noticing. I was basically consumed into the game. "Boo!" She cried out. I nearly dropped my tablet. I looked up to see Anna, smiling. "Gotcha!" She said with a giggle.

"Wow Anna. How can you be so peppy? Three of our friends have DIED. What? Did you do something to them?"

"What? No I didn't" She says. (Anna is like a little kid. About Kitty's age in this story.) Anna was my little sister. She was always peppy and enthusiastic. She was basically the light of my life. I needed to keep her safe. She came with me cause she wanted to see what I did all the time when I was away. This was the worse time for her to come though. I was scared that she would get killed for the whole time. I was really amazed she didn't break out when Kitty died. Anna was like her best friend.

I began to think less of Anna and more about the killings. I still had Ty in my head. He was in the room with her, so it was no possible way for him to not hear the glass of the mirror shatter. Or even the person coming in. He also stayed very calm during this whole trip. It was pretty obvious he was the killer. I, being the stupid person I am, confronted Ty about this. I knocked on his door, but I heard something inside. Sniffling and sobbing? Ty didn't cry, did he? I walk inside to see Ty crying. I walked up to him and sat next to him. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I failed her. She trusted me and I failed her. I can't believe it. Just cause of me doing something so stupid did she ever die. Why can't it be me and not her?" He was crying like a madman. His eyes were like a waterfall. I couldn't believe it. But what was that thing did he do?

"What did you do?" I ask. He looks at me, still having sadness in his eyes.

"I put on ear plugs so I couldn't hear her snoring. I couldn't sleep cause of it. And now, she will be sleeping forever." He just looks down. He still is crying like a madman, but he was hitting himself on the head. "Stupid Stupid Stupid. Why would you do that? She was the youngest and she trusted you to protect her. And you can't even protect your best friend or your girlfriend. You are worthless. You should just kill yourself right now." He continued to hit himself on the head until he was bleeding a little. I stop him after a while, but he gets up and looks in his bag. I try to stop him but he just pushes me off. He finds a pocket knife. He points it to his throat, about to kill himself. I quickly tackle him so he doesn't. He was still crying. Ok, so I was wrong. He wasn't a killer. Or was he just faking this to get to me? But how would he be able to cry this much if it wasn't real? Is he faking or is he serious? I am so confused. Ty pushes me off and points the knife to his leg this time. Then, he stabs himself, crying in pain. I took the knife out of his hand and called everyone. They came in an instant and gasped at what they saw. They started to accuse me of stabbing the sobbing Ty.

"You stabbed him! So you are the killer!"

"Isn't it obvious!"

"And to think he would try to kill someone who is crying and weeping, obviously weak. Such a coward."

"Brother? Why would you do this? Why would you kill my best friend?" I kept pleading to them. They all thought I was the killer, even my own sister. I kept telling them it was my fault but they didn't listen to a word I say. They were all accusing me, insulting me, everything. The only voice I couldn't hear was Tiff's. She believed me right. I ran into my room and locked the door. I heard Ty talking from the other room, telling them it wasn't my fault and it was his. They still think it was my fault. Then I hear a soft and gentle voice from the outside of my door.

"M-M-Mark?" I could pinpoint who it was. I was in a desperate state so I opened the door, wanting to see my sister. But it wasn't. It was basically equal to my sister at the moment, Tiff. She had a terrified look on her face and back away a little. I noticed this, and was about to close the door until she stopped me. "Let me in." She said in a stern voice. I did so and locked the door again.

"It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault. I am not a killer." I kept telling her. She surrounded me in a hug.

"Don't worry. I believe you. I know Ty did that to himself and I know why so don't worry, I am here for you." I was comforted by her soft and gentle words. As the hug ended, I looked in the mirror to look at myself. I looked like a monster. My hair was all messed up like I was in some kind of fire. My shirt doesn't look like it has been washed for days if not weeks. My glasses were tilted. And just the look in my eyes. It was pretty scary. I sure looked like a murderer. I fix myself up a bit and open the door, about to walk outside. But, Tiff goes in front of me and goes out first. "Let me. They might criticize you and I will try to convince them. Ok?" I nod and she goes out into the hallway. After about five minutes, Tiff comes back. "It's ok for you to come out now. They won't be bothering you anymore." I walk outside to see everyone looking down, looking ashamed.

"We are sorry for accusing you Mark." They all said in unison. I accepted the apology and they all just patted me on the back. My sister came up to me and hugged me. She was in tears.

"I am so sorry for saying those bad things about you brother. I shouldn't have done that." She says. I tell her to go out in the field to play. I send Tiff after her as she runs away. I sigh. It's finally over. The stress of something. I go into my room for a bit to change. Then I go out to check on Ty. He didn't kill himself, thank god, but he was still weeping.

"Ty, don't be so hard on yourself. Come on, it was that killers fault. There are just cruel people out there."

"But I coul-"

"You could've what? If you didn't have your ear plugs on, you would've been first to die. Then Kitty would have to wake up to you dead next to her in her bed. Do you really want that?" He shakes his head no. "Well that's good. I am sure that Kitty is in a better place. Now suck it up and don't be too hard on yourself. Like policemen, you can't save everyone. I don't, and certainly Kitty doesn't, want to see you dead anytime soon. You are like our leader" He smiles.

"Thank you, Mark." He said before he fell asleep. I decided to go get a snack so I went off to the kitchen. I look through the cabinets to find some cookies. I eat them, not knowing what would happen or where they have been. Right when they go into my mouth, I spit them out. I retched at the taste. What kind of cookies were these? My tongue starts to numb along with my whole body. I fell onto the floor, but I couldn't feel the pain of the fall. I could barely see anymore. I couldn't even talk or scream for help. Then I notice someone at the kitchen entrance. He was smiling. How could he have done this to me. I thought he was my friend. But then again, I thought all of us were friends. I still couldn't believe it. I had so much to live for. My sister, Tiff, my family, even college. Tears started to come out of my eyes I think. I couldn't feel them. The guy walks off into the distance. Then I see someone else. It was Jennie. She noticed me on the floor and came running, screaming my name. I can't hear her, as my life was slowly fading away. Everyone else came, including Anna. She ran to me followed by Tiff. They were both crying. And to think, the last words I hear was a thank you from Ty. I saw him coming towards me as well. I couldn't hear nor talk, but I could still see. I saw him mouth something. I couldn't really read exactly what he was saying, but I think it said, "I am so sorry." My life soon fades away after I see Ty say those words to me.

**:( Sadness chapter. I kind of lied to you all. I will be updating this story every day because it is so fun. Of course, writing about death is fun might seem cruel but yeah. Also, warning, do not say who the killer is (who you think) or who you want to stay alive cause that person might just end up dead. **


	4. Liz

**Hey for the REALLY late update. Just been tired. Even after coffee and ice cream, I am just not ready for the day. Heck, I still am. But I feel like updating for you guys cause you are all awesome.**

Liz's POV

I couldn't believe it. Mark was dead. I just can't believe it. And to think he was the one who we accused to be the killer. I just can't believe it. Just, no. I tried to keep back the tears. "Act strong Liz" I said to myself. I was basically talking to myself. Some of the people around me notice, but ignore it and turn their attention to the lifeless body of Mark. Ty just ran into his room and shut his door. I was worried he was going to hurt himself again so I ran after him. I opened the door to find him getting a belt from his bag. He was going to hang himself. He was grieving so much. I just couldn't believe it. He never cried, especially not this much. I took the belt away from him. He fell to his knees, sobbing.

I gave him a hug, trying to comfort him with words. "There's just cruel people out there. We can just leave tomorrow. But now, we need to find out who did this to all of our friends. All of the innocent people." He looks at me and nods. The leader in him was showing now. He went out and yelled for everyone to come in the room. He told everyone to stay there while he "Investigated" the bodies. He said that I could come with him. We looked at Mark first. It seems like he died from food poisoning. I thought about who could do that. I first had to ask Tiff something.

"Tiff." I say as I walk up to her.

"Yes?"

"You have been in the kitchen more than all of us right?"

"Yes why?"

"Were these cookies in the pantry the first time you went into the kitchen?" She looked at the cookies. Then she got one out. She was about to taste it until I slapped it away. "They are what killed Mark." She nods. She inspects the cookies.

"No, I don't think so. I remember there were cookies like these ones. They were mine and I made sure that they weren't poisonous. This isn't the same jar I put them in before so they aren't mine. It looks like someone poisoned my cookies and put them in this jar."

"Well do you know where the jar is?"

"No, sorry." I walk off. I kinda expected Tiff. She might look nice, but you know what they say, looks can be deceiving. I go back to Ty who was now outside, inspecting the other bodies of our fallen friends, Kitty, Lorelai, and Jordan.

"Hmm, weird." He said.

"What was?" I looked at the bodies, not knowing what he thought was weird.

"They all seem the same somehow."

"How exactly do they all seem the same. They were all different height, weight, and age."

"Well look at this." He points at Jordan. "There seems to be a footprint on his shirt. And look at Lorelai, there is another footprint on her dress though. And then on Kitty, it seems like the blood on her face was smeared by a finger. Like someone was drawing on her face." I looked at all of the bodies to see if Ty was right. He was definitely right. Before I noticed that there was a footprint on Mark's shirt as well. Well, it was a shoe print. This person, whoever it may be, seems like to look at his victims like trash. He wanted to step on them. It was like hatred. He or she hated us all. Why would someone hate us? Or even stay near us or act as our friend the entire time. Ty calls some people out. He called out Krystal, Chris, Anna, and myself. Why would he call out Anna? She was a child. Then, he questions each of us in private. The conversations weren't so private cause I would be in there with him most of the time. First one to be interviewed was Krystal.

"So Krystal, do you know why you're here?" He asked.

"No, why am I here?" She replied calmly.

"You seemed to have some information about Jordan. Well, have some fights with him."

"What? No, that's im-"

"No it isn't. Kitty walked into you and Jordan fighting over the phone."

"Well she was lying."

"You really think a twelve year old girl would lie about information that would be useful to solve a killing and useful to save her own life?"

"If she was the killer then ma-"

"IF SHE WAS THE KILLER HUH? SO SHE JUST DIED BY SLIPPING AND FALLING ONTO THE MIRROR, THEN HAD BLOOD DRAWN ON HERSELF?" Krystal just looked down, obviously ashamed. "You still haven't answered my question. What was that fight about?"

"Jordan and I were fighting for multiple days, but this was the worst. Him and I were talking about our hometowns. He brought up some girl named Kelsy. I got really mad at him cause he was talking about him for almost an hour, and me being his girlfriend, I flipped out."

"So you were really mad at him?"

"Yes I was."

"Mad enough to kill?"

"What? No way! Why would I kill Jordan?"

"Because you guys broke up. And you might have not wanted to."

"No! I wouldn't kill him! Why would I kill someone that I love?! If I killed him, I would kill myself cause I would be together with him."

"That's enough, you may leave." I felt really surprised on how Ty ended that so quickly. Next he called in Chris.

"Hey Chris. Let's just get to the point. Do you know why Lorelai stopped talking to you?" He just shrugged, not even saying hi.

"Were you mad about her not talking to you?"

"Well, sort of. She just stopped talking to me for no reason. I really don't know why she stopped. It was just ever since she dated you." Ty nodded and dismissed him. He had his eyes kind of teary. I comforted him a little with a small hug. Then he told me to sit down. I sat at the chair across from him. Then, he interrogated me.

"Liz, let's get to the point again, why did you still hate Kitty after 'the incident'?"

"Well, the guy was my boyfriend for about a year and we were happy until SHE did what she did. Me and the guy were talking about marriage! Then she just had to ruin it all. She basically ruined my life." I flamed up a bit. I was obviously mad.

"So you still hate her now?"

"No. She is out of my life now so she won't be able to ruin mine." Oh crap. I shouldn't have said that. Now I am totally a suspect to be the killer. He dismisses me and I get up. I walk up to him, then, my pocket knife that I keep for protection comes out of my pocket somehow, right in front of Ty. He looks at me in terror. I wasn't about to kill him! He runs off, to his room. He goes in then shoots back out, with something in his hand. Could it be? Oh no. It was another belt. I chased after him. When I finally caught up to him, he was at the tree near the lake. The sight was beautiful, but what Ty was doing made me snap out of my trance. He already had a noose made and his neck between the opening. I go up to him, trying to stop him.

"Stop! Ty Stop!"

"How could you! How could you kill all of our friends?! Then try to kill me once you got my trust!" He had tears in his eyes.

"I didn't kill anyone! My pocket knife slipped out of my pocket! And I didn't actually want Kitty to die. I did for a little bit, but then got over it! Here, I can prove it to you." I get out my necklace. It had the words "Best Friends" on it. It had pictures of me and Kitty in it. I gave it to Ty who was now walking away from the nuce.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. It was just that-" I cut him off.

"No, it's ok. If I were you I would've expected me to be the killer too." I smile at him.

"See you at dinner?" He asks. I nod.

"Let me get THAT out of the way. So you won't do that again." I point at the noose. He nods and goes in. I work on getting the noose down, untying the knots Ty made. Dang Ty, how can you make these knots so complicated to untie? I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around quickly to see my friend.

"Hey-" I was cut off by him slapping me in the face. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Don't worry, you will get worse things happening to you." He puts his hand over my mouth and prevents me from screaming. I try to get free with all my might, But I just couldn't do it, for he was too strong. He carried me to where Ty was before he hung himself. He was carrying me with just my neck in between the rope, just him carrying me. Then, he drops me onto the rope and in the noose. I couldn't believe it. It was someone I had expected the least. He got some dirt and threw it in my face as I was trying to get free of the noose. The noose untied itself and I was free, but couldn't talk cause I was catching my breath. The guy **(or girl. I am just using guy and he. Just so you all know.)** was angry. He kicked me in the face and stepped on my jeans. I tried screaming but he just put his hands over my mouth. He got me and put my head into the water. I panic, cause I still needed oxygen from before. Then, I just stop. I know I can't get free and now I was dead. If only Ty knew. I hope he can do ok. I hope he can keep his state of mind and not go crazy. I see a bright light. All of our friends were there, and so was Kitty. She was smiling. I reached out for her hand, but knew I was still alive. I knew this was the end though, and I was going to die soon. So I take out all my belongings in my pockets and throw them onto land. The guy was focused on keeping me down under the water. I took out my phone, wallet, notebook, and bracelet that Ty gave me before we left to go to this place. I knew I had only seconds so I threw them out into the distance, where land was. Then, my life fades away and now I know I can be with my friends.

**Long chapter. O.o Just love this story too much to not update it. Wrote this all with a headache. **


	5. Adam and Dawn

**ARG! SO MANY DISTRACTIONS! I love writing so I need to power through the...distractions... So...tempting... I must go on! READING TIME!**  
Ty's POV  
I wait for Liz to come in to the house. Why isn't she here yet? I don't know. I go outside to check on her.  
"Liz! Liz? Are you th-" I just stop talking. I see her stuff she had on the floor. Her phone, her notebook, and her bracelet I gave to her. Where is she... I look around frantically for her. The killer attacked her. Did she get away? I can't find her. I continue to look even though it is still dark. I use my phone as a flashlight. I scream her name as I look. The others come out, confused on what I am doing. I tell them Liz was missing and they look inside the house for her. Idiots. Don't you think I would see her if she went inside? Of course. After about an hour of looking, I start to give up on hope. The killer took her, and I won't even be able to find her body and give her a proper burial. Out of desperation, I go out onto the pier to look for her there. I find her body, face down, in the water. I scream and feel tears forming in my eyes. I hear someone come up from behind me. I was desperate so I hugged him. I needed some kind of comfort. I did not get it from this person. He punched me really hard in the face. Then he got out a kitchen knife and stabbed me in the leg. He stabbed me two more times in the legs. This is the end for me, I guess. At least I get to be with my friends. And Liz. I close my eyes slowly as I start to black out. The last thing I hear before is the killer.  
"Stupid Cry Baby. You don't deserve to live."  
Dawn's POV  
I go shower cause dinner. There was a small food fight, but we stopped once Ty told us about Liz. I wonder if he found her. I finish showering after a while and walk into my bedroom with Adam. He was playing some games on his phone, but I can tell he was stressed out. "What's wrong honey?" I ask. He just ignores me and continues to play the game. "Adam... Answer me." I say, more evilly and sternly. He gets a little startled once I said this, but calms down soon after and looks at me.  
"Yeah Dawn?"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." He says. He was going to go back to playing his game but I took his phone away. We wrestle for the phone a bit until I put it somewhere he can't touch. Under my clothes. "No fair!" He says angrily.  
"Then tell me what's wrong."  
"Fine. I have been kind of stressed out lately about the killings. And especially Ty. But, I kind of expect Ty."  
"What? Why? He has been crying like a madman."  
"Well sure. But somehow I expect the people who have died became close to him before they died. Jordan was his best friend. Lorelai was his girlfriend. Kitty asked him for protection and gained her trust. Mark comforted him when he was suicidal. And now Liz is missing when she stopped him from suicide again."  
"Interesting. Maybe it's some kind of split persona. Like he is mental in some way. He did go to war. And maybe that killing personality is still here." He thinks for a bit.  
"Maybe. Wait, do you hear that?" We heard writing. Like the scratches of a marker or some kind of writing tool. We go into the hall to see Ty's door covered with phrases and drawings. There were drawings of all our friends being killed. And phrases like "You can't save everyone." or "Crybaby." or "Coward" or even "Stupid Moron." I honestly couldn't believe it. Then, we hear footsteps in the room. Adam walks in with me closely behind. Ty was on the floor, clearly been stabbed. Adam goes to his aid, but I am sure he regrets that decision. Someone, couldn't pinpoint who, comes out from the closet.  
"Run. It's too late for me." Ty manages to say. Then, the killer snaps Adams neck. I look at the man in terror as I see my husband dead on the floor. I start to cry and run. I scream out for help but it seemed no one was coming. Was everyone asleep or something? I run into our room and lock the door. I sat in the bathroom and cried a bit more. I hear the unlocking of the door and the door slowly creaking open. He probably knew how to lockpick. I shivered as the man looked for me in the closets throughout our room. Then footsteps come closer. And closer. And closer. Until they stop right in front of the door. I shiver a bit more. Then the door swings open. He looks at me and smiles weirdly.  
"Well look who we have here?"He says with a devilish and demonic looking grin. He walks toward me slowly. I try to fight back by kicking him. He didn't budge.  
"W-W-Why! Why would you do this to us!? I thought you were our friend!" I manage to say between my sobs. He starts to laugh.  
"Hahhaha You thought I was your friend!? HILARIOUS!" He starts to laugh even more. I took my chance and got up and ran. He sadly caught me. "Nuh uh uh. Tsk Tsk." He says within his gasps from laughing so hard. "I was never your friend nor anyone else's. I kill you all. You have all kinds of freaking nice and kindness. Stupid cheeriness everywhere you go. Of course I need to eliminate this. Cheeriness, kindness, peace, all of these things are a sign of weakness. I need to eliminate all that is weak." And with that, he stabbed me right in the stomach. I groan in pain as he stabs me again, but puts the knife through my eye. How could he do this? At least I will be able to see Adam more. Goodbye world. I hope this man suffers a long painful death. It's up to you guys now, Ty, Chris, Alex, Anna, Tiff, Eddie, Krystal, Jennie. It's all up to you.  
**Dramatic Epicness. I like this chapter. I hope you all do to. I love writing this story too, so Happy Reading!**


	6. Jennie and Alex

**Hello everyone! I had a minor writer's block on this story but now I got it! Kinda. Anyways, here it goes.**

_Ty's POV_

I wake up to my leg being bandaged, and I am in a tent. I noticed there was also a campfire outside. I get up and stretch as much as I could in the small tent. I walk out to notice a man. He was just laying on the cold hard ground, sleeping. I touch him, on accident, with my foot and he wakes up immediately. "Oh good! You're awake!" He smiles at me. I was kind of scared. What if he was the murderer all this time, and it was all just in my mind. I back up a few steps until I hit a tree. He frowns. "There's no fear. I am not dangerous. I am the one who patched you up. Now let's get you out of here, away from that place." He gives me a plane ticket, and some money for a cab. What? Why would this stranger do this?

"W-Why are you doing this?" I start to sputter. I still had the images of my dead friends in my head. Adam's neck being snapped right in front of my face. His body falling onto mine. I remember it all. Why can't I just forget. I start to have a hard time breathing and I fall to the floor. The stranger runs ups to me and pats me on the back. I guess he, cared for me? Or was he just doing this so he could gain my trust, then kill me I calm down, he begins to talk.

"I am doing this cause I noticed what was happening. I saw him. He killed all your friends, and is planning to kill more of them." I just look at him, surprised. How does he know?

"How d-do y-you k-k-k-know?" I manage to say. He just looks down, ashamed.

"I helped him. And I was one of you." He what? Why was he saving me then?

"Why would you save me then?"

"I ran away. Away from that person. He was about to kill me. I ran into the woods. And I survived ever since. I left after Mark died."

"W-Who are you?"

"I..." He sighs. "I am Mitch." I take a closer look at him to see it really was would he do this.

"Why would you do this? To all our friends. We were basically family. And you murdered them. You murdered them in cold blood!" I say before sobbing. I hated getting these emotional breakdowns, but I will probably always get them now. Mitch pats me on the back.

"I did it..." He mumbles the rest. I ask for him to repeat a little louder.

"I DID IT CAUSE I WAS JEALOUS OF ALL OF YOU!" He screams, then bursts into tears. I guess he felt really guilty.

"What were you jealous of?"

"Of everything you all had! You all had cars, nice big houses, heck even some of you had pets and wives/husbands. I didn't have any of that. I was living in a shitty apartment with no fucking car. I had no friends, except one of you guys. You guys didn't even ask me to go with you!" I widened my eyes as I realised we really did have mostly everything that Mitch didn't. I was even more surprised that we didn't even invite him with us. I swear I could have remembered I invited him.

"So sorry Mitch. I didn't invite you..." I say. He just smiles back.

"it's no problem. I am going to turn myself in, though." He gets up and packs everything he had. "Remember, the killer is..." He mumbled the rest. I told him to speak louder again. He responded in a normal voice. I had to warn the others. I get up, ready to go back to the mansion. Mitch gets my hand.

"No, don't go. It's too dangerous." i shake his hand off, still in tears.

"I need to save anyone who is alive. I need to avenge all of my fallen friends. Liz..." I trail off. He nods.

"Well, be careful then Ty. I think you'll need me, if you want any help." He follows me as I run to the mansion. We need to warn everyone about him. I never would have expected him.

_Jason's POV_

I was really shaken up because of yesterday. I had a dream where everyone was out to get me. They would think I was the killer. They were running after me, screaming "Murderer!" "Why!?" "Help Me!" What? Where did that come from. It was sounding like Dawn's voice. I ignored it and went on with my dream. At the end, I was about to be stabbed by Tiff, who was smiling sadistically, until I woke up, screaming and covered in sweat. Ugh. I went into the bathroom to take a shower. I noticed mine wasn't working so I knocked on Adam's door, since I woke up late and he most likely already took a shower. The door creaks open and I walk in. The room was a mess. I sighed, thinking that they were just messy. They were, but this wasn't cause of Adam nor Dawn. I open the door to the bathroom, for I heard nothing in there. I almost fainted at the sight that stood before me. I saw Dawn, in the bathtub, bathing in her own blood. I ran out of that room as fast as I could. I knock on Ty's door, for he was the leader. Then, I screamed again. I saw a list on Ty' door. It had all our names on it. It was numbered from one to seventeen. But I thought there was only sixteen people here? I saw some of the names were crossed out. All the people's names were crossed out. The list was like this

_1. Lorelai (Crossed out)_

_2. Jordan (Crossed Out)_

_3. Kitty (Crossed Out)_

_4. Mark (Crossed Out)_

_5. Mitch._

_6. Liz (Crossed Out)_

_7. Adam (Crossed Out)_

_8. Dawn (Crossed Out)_

_9. Jason_

_10. Krystal (Crossed Out)_

_11. Jennie (Crossed Out)_

_12. Anna_

_13. Tiff_

_14. Eddie_

_15. *Scribbled Out*_

_16. *Scribbled Out*_

_17. *scribbled Out*_

I was really surprised of this list for a lot of reasons. One, I was next on the list. I might be killed next. I got really scared. Second, I noticed it said Mitch. Mitch didn't go with us right? I don't remember him doing so. Third was that Krystal and Jennie's name was crossed out. I don't remember them dying. Oh no, did they die? I run through the hallways and find Jennie's room. She was hanging from a noose from the ceiling. How could someone do something like that? I run to Krystal's room, which was sort of the same as Jennie's. Krystal was on the floor though, barely breathing. I got worried and gave her mouth to mouth and CPR. It helped a little, but not as much. She was breathing normally, and I was relieved. Wait, Where is everyone else? I run into everyone else's rooms. They weren't there... I search everywhere, calling their names. I hear a short gasp followed by arms around my waist. I look down to see Anna, followed by Tiff and Eddie. they looked at me, happy.

"I can't believe it. You're actually alive. I thought you were dead cause you were next on the list." Anna says, tears in her eyes. She was clearly scared.

"Don't worry, I am not going anywhere." I say and smile weakly. That phrase I said, yeah I don't believe it. I was probably gonna die very soon. I go into my room, still traumatized by the sights I have seen. I start to write my own will, giving my money to the survivors of this massacre, and a small amount of family. I finish writing and walk out into the hallway to see someone in the distance. It was Alex. He was covered in cuts. He fell to the floor and i ran up to him. He was looking like he was trying to say something. I heard small whispers from him.

"Run...killer...you." Then he just died right before my eyes. I heard footsteps behind me so I jumped up to see that it was only Krystal. She just looked at me in terror. It was a "How Could You?" Look.

"Look Krystal. He came from the hallway. I didn't kill him. You have to believe me!" She just looks at me, then speaks quietly.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Then she goes off running. Footsteps come up behind me without me noticing.

**EPIC CLIFFHANGER! I love that you guys all love this story. I really like writing this story. Anyways, Happy Reading! -Yoshi or Chris or whoever you want to call me.**


	7. Chris

**Hello People of the interwebs! I woke up super early so I am writing this now. Get ready for some awesomely awesome stuffs. Also, this story is close to ending. Just so you all know :D**

Jason's POV

I immediately tripped the person behind me. I get out my pocket knife and put it to his throat. He put his hands up, symbolising he surrenders. Then, Ty comes through the doorway, fear in his eyes. I took a closer look at the person to see it was Mitch. "Mitch?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I..." He just trails off. Ty comes up behind me and whispers in my ear.

"He helped the killer. He feels guilty. I know who the killer is. The killer is-" He was cut off by Anna hugging him along with Tiff.

"You're alive!" Tiff says with a smile.

"Attention! Everyone!" All the people around gathered around Ty. "I know who the killer is. The killer is-" He was again cut off by a scream. It was from Chris. We all ran to the location of the scream to see Chris, tears in his eyes. He was on some kind of trap door. The bottom had spikes. He was shaking so much.

"Guys...Don't save me. You guys will be in the position I am in if you do. Please, just kill-" He was cut off by the trap door opening, and Chris falling to his death. It was brutal. Anna squeezed Tiff as Tiff had tears, streaming down her face. I just looked away, as did everyone else. I can't believe someone would do such a thing, but who? We all forget about Ty knowing who the killer is and go out to find the rest of the people, Krystal and Eddie. We go out in groups. I go with Ty. Anna goes with Tiff. And Mitch, well, he knows how to survive so he went on his own. We split up and went off to find out who it was.

Tiff POV

We go out to all the bedrooms, me and Anna, looking for either Krystal or Eddie. I could see Anna looking in every nook and cranny, but we just couldn't find them. What we did find, though, was a knife. Actually, multiple knives. I found one in Krystal's room and Anna found one in her own room. I back away from her as she found the knife. She looks at me in confusion, then panics. She wasn't the killer, was she? She drops the knife and comes running to me, wanting a hug apparently. I can't really trust anyone now. She looks at me in fear as I back up. She stopped running. A shadow was cast upon me, symbolising someone was behind me. In the shadow, the person was holding up a knife.

Ty's POV

I start to look through the rooms, one by one. The kitchen, living room, bathrooms, heck even the closets. Nothing. I was panicking as I saw that Jason was nowhere to be found. A dear friend, lost within a mansion with a killer in it. I look outside to see if he was anywhere. He was sitting on a bench, hands around his knees. He was having some kind of panic attack.

"What's wrong Jason?" I ask, trying not to sound scared. His shaky hand pointed to my room. I saw that a name was scribbled out. Not crossed out, but scribbled. It was where Tiff's name used to be. Was Tiff dead? Oh no. Or was she not dead? I also saw that a name was rewritten, and crossed out. It was Alex's name. Also Chris's name. Both of their names were crossed out. Krystal's name was scribbled as well, instead of being crossed out. I guess this was some type of key. The people who are crossed out, died. The people who are scribbled out are either injured or missing. It was really weird. I walk back to where Jason was sitting. WAS. He left. I saw footprints and drag marks on the ground. I can't let him die. I ran, following the drag marks. I was led to a shed near the woods. Jason came out of there, running, screaming, and having cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. I treated them immediately and we left that place. That's where his hiding spot was huh? I wonder if Eddie or Krystal are in there.

Mitch POV

Honestly, I was pretty scared. The sadistic killer wants to kill me right away, but I am doing this to remove my guilt. To give me closure of what I did. Hell, I can't even start to think about it without crying or having some type of water. I go down into the basement. It was really dark and creepy, but I overcame that and looked for the missing people. I found one of them...on the floor. It was Krystal, though she wasn't dead. I carried her up the stairs leading to the basement until I saw someone. I couldn't tell who it was, but it looked like a girl. I gave Krystal to her. Then, she pushed me down the long flight of stairs and I hit my head on the wall. It hurt a lot. I was conscious, but really dizzy. I couldn't move or talk. The girl carried me to a cell and threw me in. She locked me in there and carried Krystal away. I could barely move, so I moved my head to see where I was or what was around me. Eddie was next to me, unconscious. I put my hands up, then put them back down. Too much pain. I think I will just go to sleep now. I hope everyone else is ok.

**Chapter is finished. :D I really like reading/writing this story and I hope you guys are. Have awesome day. Happy reading!**


	8. Anna

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late chapter today. Just wasn't in the writing mood. And, of course, distractions. I have been either writing these chapters in the early morning, or late at night. But I am going back to my house soon, so you guys will get so many more chapters. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter. I haven't planned it out yet, but have fun reading!**

Mitch POV

I wake up with Eddie watching me with terror in his eyes. He looked like he was scared. He was just staring. He snapped out of his trance after a while and looked at me and smiled. "Glad you are awake." He said in a raspy voice. I never seen him like this. He was really weak. It seemed like he was cut and beat. His hair looked moldy and his clothes were dirty. He basically was a homeless person. His smile was weak, and a five o'clock shadow was on his face. His voice was weak and shaky. He was never like this.

I try to get up, but immediately regret the decision. My back ached and my head started to hurt. Eddie helped me up, for I was really weak. I stopped trying to get up for I was feeling really nauseous and was about to throw up. Eddie understood and gave me his blanket and pillow he was given, even though I already had one. "W-W-Where are we?" I asked as I looked around the room. It was like a cell. "W-Where's Krystal?" I remembered what happened before. I was really scared on what happened to her. I looked at Eddie. He was looking down, sad. The room was really dark, but I could barely see his face. I heard something fall to the floor lightly. I think it was a tear from Eddie's face.

"She...She..." I hushed him for I knew what he was going to say. He pointed over to a corner. I could make out a person lying on the floor. Was that? Oh no. That body was Krystal' stench of her rotting body was filling up the room. I cried a little. She was really gone. All of them. I couldn't believe I did this to all of them. The door opened and a girl, or woman, or whatever, came into the room. I couldn't really recognize who it was, but she looked familiar.

"Hello boys. I know who's going neexxxtt" She says in a sadistic tone. She looks straight at Eddie, who is now backing but in the room. He was weak, so she knew she could take him. The cell door opened and she dashed straight for Eddie. I couldn't let this happen. Not him.

"Wait! Take me instead..." I scream. She looks at me weirdly, but then nods. She stopped in front of Eddie.

"You're lucky. Or unlucky. You get to watch your friend die. Watch him get taken away from you, then die right before your eyes." Eddie was in tears. I smiled towards his direction as the girl carried me out of the cell. I mouthed the words Goodbye as I was taken away.

Ty POV

I look around desperately for anyone of our friends. Mitch's name on the list was scribbled out now, and Krystal's was crossed out. All that was left besides Jason and I's name was Anna's. She was just a little girl, and she was probably next. I search everywhere. The bedrooms, bathrooms, just everywhere. I was alerted by Tiff's scream. I ran towards it to be lead to her room. I open it slowly to see Tiff, hanging from the ceiling and holding on to dear life. Jason was getting out a knife while I tried holding her up. Jason cut the rope and both me and Tiff fell to the ground. She was unconscious due to the lack of oxygen.I felt her pulse It was faint, but I could still feel it. There was also a giant gash in her back. I was surprised. I told Jason to stay with her while I went to Anna's room. I suspected for her to be hanging there, but what I found was a note. The writing looked like it was rushed, and a small child's. I suspected it was Anna's.

_Dear Anyone who is reading this,_

_If you are a survivor of this madness, good job. Thank you for surviving. And having the willpower to survive. And not kill yourself like I did. I cannot live on. I can't live without my brother or Tiff, the most comforting person here. She was stabbed in the back right before my eyes. The words she said to me before I took off were "Run." I ran into my room. I found my picture with me, Mark, and Tiff. I can barely write without crying. Please, have me buried next to the rest of us, if any of you survive. Please, bury me with my brother. All the friendly people here. Thank you. My body will be next to my brother's, outside._

_Sincerely, Anna Lark_

No... No... This can't be happening. The youngest person here killed herself. How could this happen. No, this isn't happening. No, don't go all suicidal. Don't. I run to the corner and rock myself. I needed something to comfort me. I checked my pockets to find Liz's phone and notebook. Out of desperation, and curiosity, I checked them both. I looked through Liz's photos. She had a picture of us. All of us, including a couple of other friends. We were all smiling. It looked like someone wasn't smiling though. She looked like she had a grudge on us. I squinted at the person to see it was none other than Alexis Shuri. I remember her, and I remember well. She was always out of our group. She didn't talk much. Jordan invited her to our group cause he felt pity for her. She didn't talk to us at all, so we didn't talk to her. What was she so mad about though? She wasn't a killer. I was still rocking in the corner, trying to comfort myself, though, so I looked through Liz's notebook. The first entry was from a couple of days ago, when we first got here.

_July 21, 2012 4:21 PM_

_I am really shaken up right now. No one is admitting to killing Lorelai. I do suspect Ty a bit, but who cares. I really doubt he was the killer. He wasn't a killer. He was my friend._

_July 22, 2012 9:47 AM_

_Now I am even more scared. Jordan is dead. I can't believe it. He was so nice, and so was everyone else. How could someone do this? He was like a leader to all of us. He would risk his life and put others in front of himself._

_July 23, 2012 11:49 AM_

_I had nightmares today, then they came true. Kitty died today, and Ty was with her. Is Ty the killer? Hell no, after he had his mental breakdown, I don't think so. Oh, looks like there was screaming outside, or in the kitchen. I better check it out._

_July 23, 2012 1:25 PM_

_This seems really peculiar. The person who is killing our friends is treating the victims like trash. I found a small note in Jordan's pocket. It read "I hate you all." It signed A.S. I know I heard those initials before. Bored, I look through my photos for no reason. I came across one photo. It was everyone here on this trip, smiling. Everyone except Mitch and Alexis. Alexis was looking at Lorelai evilly while Mitch just wasn't looking at the camera. These murders seem to be tied to her, Alexis. Even if she's only like fifteen now, she was still strong. Is it possible she followed us here, and planned on killing us? I thought it through to see how these murders were so closely tied to Alexis. Lorelai friended her first. Jordan talked to her and introduced her to the rest of our group. Kitty cheated off her test one time, I remember. Then another time, Mark was making fun of her for he was new to our group at the time. These were all in chronological order. I think I am next. Oh, looks like Ty is about to call some people in._

The journal ended there. Liz was suspecting her. Wow. Alexis Shuri... I try to remember all these deaths in order and why they were in this certain order. I rock back and forth, just thinking about our friends being dead. Drowned, Stabbed, hung, all of them. Tears start streaming down my eyes. I start crying and sobbing hysterically. They are all dead, and I couldn't save them. I can't do anything.

Jason POV

I just wait with Tiff, and wait for Ty to come back with Anna. Worried, I left Tiff in her room and run out to go look for Ty. I ran into Anna's room and see that he was curled up into a little ball in the corner. "I'm not a killer. I'm not a killer." He kept repeating. He got up, and looked at me with crazy eyes.

"Ty? What are you doing Ty?" I kept screaming his name but his face ever changed.

"If I am a killer I might as well act as one!" He said as he laughed hysterically. He was growing insane. He was now running towards me. He tackled me to the ground.

"Ty! YOU ARE NOT A KILLER! THINK ABOUT LIZ, JORDAN, LORELAI, ALL OF THEM. YOU DIDN'T KILL THEM! THEY DON'T WANT YOU TO BE A KILLER EITHER! TY LISTEN!" He just stood at me, then tilted his head. He had a smile on his face still.

"Well...too bad." He clenched a fist and punched me in the face really hard.

"TY THIS ISN'T YOU. YOU AREN'T TY. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH HIM? TY!" I screamed. He wouldn't listen. He just kept punching me and punching me until I just completely passed out. He laughed hysterically as he noticed I passed out. Then, I felt something wet fall onto my face.

Tiff POV

I wake up, coughing, and my back in pain. The last thing I remember was Alexis...oh no. I gotta tell everyone else. I get up, still having a pain in my back. "Ty!? Jason!? Mitch?! Anna?! Are any of you there?!" I heard sobbing and weeping coming from Anna's room. I open the door to see Ty, rocking in a corner. I also found a passed out Jason on the floor, breathing heavily. I saw a paper in front of Ty. I walked up to him slowly, for he looked like he was demented and crazy. I put my hand up near the paper until another hand grabbed mine. It was Ty's hand.

"Don't come near me... I am a monster... I killed all our friends...and I just beat Jason into a bloody pulp...I might as well just die." He said. He lost his sanity, it seems.

"Can I look at this?" I say, pointing to the paper. He nods slowly as I grab the paper. I can't believe Anna killed herself. I just couldn't. The young girl in the group. The happiest. Tears stream down my face. Ty also cries, just seeing my reaction to the letter. I look at him, then hug him. I hope this somehow brings back his sanity. "It's ok Ty. You are not the killer. You hear me? You aren't a killer. Alexis is. She followed us here. All we need to do now is save the remaining people. Mitch...Eddie...Jason...you can save me too. Please...bring back Ty.." Ty relaxes and hugs back. I am glad. I was surprised on how he gained his sanity so fast.

"Now come on. I think they might be in the basement. Mitch was supposed to go there, but he hasn't come back. Let's kill that bitch Alexis." He says, clearly determined.

"Wait...Jason." I look over at Jason, who was still unconscious. I start to feel dizzy. I get onto the bed and lay down. Ty was worried about me.

"Oh! I forgot about your back. Here, let me help you." He takes his shirt off and ties it around me waist, where Alexis stabbed me. The pain was too much, though, so I passed out.

**Long chapter. I like this chapter though. So you all know who the killer is. :D This story needs like two or three more chapters until it's done. So guys, happy reading!**


	9. Trevor

**Hello everyone! This story was written on paper! OMG IT'S SO SPECIAL! Jk, but I wrote down like half of this on paper, got bored, then decided to figure out the rest later. I decided, also, I will be updating stories until they are finished, THEN start another story. The order of stories that will be finished is going to be like this. The Odd One Out, Love At First Sight, Will It Work?, Love At First Sight Alternate, then lastly, Finally Reunited. I love Finally Reunited so it will be longer than everything else, so yeah. Finally Reunited with always be updated along with a chapter for a different story (Hopefully) So yeah. I am rambling too much. On with the MURDER story!**

Ty POV

I start to get really worried about everyone's safety when they are around me. Trevor might come out and hurt them. Trevor, you see, used to be my name. When I served in the army, though, that all changed. In combat, I would fight soldiers of all ages, no matter what age, I was forced to kill them. Then, there were women soldiers that I would also have to kill. This saddened me, but not so much. Sometimes I would go crazy, during the war, and smile. I would smile and laugh hysterically and run up to people and kill them. A devilish grin would appear on my face as I looked at my victim. It didn't matter who it was, or if they were innocent or not, I would kill them. I was released, or discharged, from the war after a certain incident. I was walking around the hallways of the base until someone ran into me, on accident of course, but Trevor took it as a sign of attack. I viciously attacked the man who bumped into me. He was left with bruises all over, a black eye, and a broken arm. I was, after leaving the army, put into a mental facility. I was in there for two freaking years. Trevor didn't come out anymore. There was no more murder around me, so that didn't initiate Trevor He was basically my split personality. An evil one. He was my former self. The violent, sadistic, angry self. He hated Ty, or me in general. He wanted to get out. he would make me hurt myself by punching me or something when I was around any type of murder. That was why I wanted to kill myself, for I knew what was going to happen. I beat Jason to a bloody pulp. He didn't deserve it. Yes he did, Trevor said in my mind.

"No he didn't. He was an innocent. He didn't hurt anyone!" I was talking to myself, but just slightly. That's why he deserved it. He was innocent., Trevor said again.

"Well, you deserve to die." I get out a knife. I knew what I had to do. If I killed myself, he would die too. I stab myself in the shoulder and scream out in pain. Trevor was screaming at me to stop in my head. Pleading for me to stop. He knew my intentions, for he was in my mind. He thought he might as well confess. I killed your friends. Mark, Lorelai, Jordan, even Kitty. Those first four, though. Trevor confessed.

"Why would you do this!? HOW COULD YOU!" I scream. Tears stream down my face. Rustling from the bed alerts me. Tiff is waking up. I better act fast. I don't want to die right in front of her eyes, so I stabbed myself again. In the leg, this time. It traced the place where Alexis stabbed me before. The pain was too overwhelming. I groaned as I fell to the floor. I start bleeding. I was blacking out. "I hope you burn in hell, Trevor Lowes." I said. Trevor was mentally screaming and groaning in pain. He felt the pain I felt. He died when I died, I think. I smiled, but that faded away when I saw Tiff on top of me, trying to help me. That was last thing I saw before I blacked out and went unconscious.

Tiff POV

"Ty? Ty are you ok?! Ty! Please answer! TY!" I kept repeating his name, trying to wake him up. I shook him too. He just wasn't waking up. I start to tear up. I don't want him to be dead. Not now. Not ever. I don't want anyone to be dead. He was breathing, thank goodness, but barely. I patch up his wounds. His leg wound was basically fatal. He will die if I don't patch it up soon, and so I did. I patched up his shoulder after that. He was wincing in pain, while still unconscious. I started thinking about what he said before he, well, passed out. Who was Trevor Lowes? Was he helping Alexis murder people? Was he talking about himself though? His name isn't Trevor Lowes, it's Tyler Parks, right? I had so many questions. Just the thought of another killer had me fear stricken. That fear, though,turned into worry when Jason was coughing. I helped him sit up as he was coughing. Wait, Jason knew Ty more than me right? So he might know who this Trevor person was.

"Tiff...the killer...Ty.." I sighed. He thinks Ty was the killer. No way in freaking hell was he a killer in any way.

"No, Jason. Ty isn't the killer. Alexis Shuri was, if you remember her. She actually always hated us. Also, Ty just tried to kill himself."

"What? Ok, what about Anna?" I look down and cry a little. I hand him the note as he cries too.

"Ok, no more sob stories. We need to get to the point. I have a question for you about Ty. Before he passed out, Ty said a phrase. 'I hope you go to hell, Trevor Lowes' Do you know who this Trevor is? I think he might be working with Alexis." He just looked down. He clearly didn't want to talk about it. I have to know. "Please tell me..."

"Ok...Trevor is...Ty..." What?

"How is that possible? I mean T-"

"Let me tell you the whole story. Some stuff happened during his time in the war. He was a totally different person, used to be violent, sadistic, aggressive. No one fought with him at all. He was pretty dangerous. Now here's what happened. I once, accidentally, bumped into him while I was walking through the hallway. He tackled me, taking it the wrong way, and beat me up. I had bruises all over, a black eye, and a broken arm. After about a couple of days, he was taken out of the army and put into a mental facility. I felt bad for him, being stuck in a stupid mental facility. I visited him almost everyday. At first, he almost beat me up again. He would stay at his seat and hold onto his chair tightly. After many visits, he stopped. After a couple more, he smiled at one of my jokes. He was making progress of becoming someone else. After we left that mental facility, he told me he wanted to change. Start off fresh. And so, I helped him change his name, his looks, and his hair. He told me that Trevor was gone, and he was now Tyler, or Ty. After a while, everything was fine. He acted like he would normally. Then, one time when we were watching TV, I tuned to the news. There was a story about someone being brutally murdered. Ty watched this wide-eyed. He smiled a sadistic smile and laughed hysterically. He turned to me and started hitting me over and over again. After that, he went to the kitchen to get a knife. I managed to run into another room. I peeked my head out of the room, curious on what he was doing. He was repeatedly hitting himself on the head, calling himself stupid. I comforted him with a pat on the back. He turned to me, smiled, and told me it was Trevor. He told me to not watch the news about murder or killing of any kind, with him. I nodded and I knew about this ever since." I was completely shocked. Ty had a darker past than I knew about. He used to be a sadistic murderer, to an emotional softie. Just such a drastic change. I decided to wait for Ty. For him to wake up, at least. Me and Jason carried him onto the bed. Jason was a little weak too, so I helped him get onto the couch. I was basically like a nurse. I heard rustling coming from the bed. It was from Ty. He was groaning and clutching his shoulder.

"Don't touch it. It will only hurt worse." I say to him. He nods. "Why did you try to kill yourself?" He just looks away, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I...I didn't want Trevor. I wanted to get rid of him. And, all of this might make him wake up and make me come and kill you guys. I don't want to do that. I wanted you all to survive, and waste my pathetic life." I stopped him right there.

"Your life isn't pathetic. You have a whole future ahead of you. Your life. Your family. All of it!" he smiles brightly.

"Well, thank you for saving me Tiff. I think Trevor is gone. Now, the last killer we need to destroy is Alexis." he had a determined look on his face. He tried sitting up, but groaned and laid back down.

"We will go when you are able to use crutches." I say. He nods and I wait for something to happen. What will we do? This wasn't a survival contest. We need to know where Mitch is, and Eddie! I know they are both alive. I just have this feeling. I need to find them both.

**This chapter took me the whole day to write. We were going to watch World War Z, but nOOooOo my dad had to come late -.-. Anyways, I hope you all have an awesome day, and are having an awesome summer vacation, or wherever you live in the country. Happy Reading! (My catch phrase)**


	10. Something

**Hey guys! This story only needs one more chapter until it's finished. Or more. Whatever I feel like. Anyways, I will be focusing on this story and Love At First Sight, for both of them are ending soon, except Love at First Sight needs like ten more chapters. Anyways, I am blabbering so one with the story!**

Ty POV

I didn't really know if Trevor was dead. He wasn't really talking, but he might just be wanting to trick me. Tiff decided to sneak out and get some food. I nodded and gave her a pistol, my pocket pistol. She looked at me in shock. "Where did you get this?" I look down.

"My pocket." She looks at me weirdly, then shrugs and goes off to the kitchen. After about thirty minutes, I start to get worried. Tiff didn't come back, and I am really worried about her. What if Alexis found her? Tiff would've shot her right?

Tiff POV

I walk cautiously to the kitchen. I kept clear of most the doors, for Alexis could be in any of them. I smile at myself weakly when I make it to the kitchen. It was a complete mess, but I could salvage some of the food. I look through the cabinets. Nothing. The fridge. There were eggs and milk. There were also some vegetables and leftovers. This will have to do, I guess. I gather all the things and turn around to be startled by Alexis. She didn't stab me, but I backed away. I backed away, until I saw her whole body and what she had in her hand. It was terrible... She was smiling sadistically and holding Mitch in one hand. He was passed out, but she had a knife to his neck. I pointed the gun right for her face. "Don't move or I'll shoot!" I say, shaky voice. She just laughs.

"You can't. You wouldn't shoot me. You haven't used a gun, and you don't want to hurt poor Mitch here." She waves Mitch around like a toy. I looked at her surprised. Why was she doing this. "Now Ms. Tiffany Garcia. Don't scream or anything, or Mitch will get it. Don't you even doubt me, you know what I can do. To Chris, to Kitty, to Mark." I looked at her angrily. "Oh! It looks like I made someone mad."

"Why did you kill us. All of us! Mark..."

"What? I can't have a little fun?" I looked at her in shock. She killed us...for fun!? What the hell was wrong with this girl. What could've happened to this girl that made her like this. She signals for me to follow her. I don't go, at first, until she reminds me that she would kill Mitch. I don't want anymore killings. Then, I hear Mitch moan. He was waking up!

"MITCH! MITCH ARE YOU OK!" I scream. he woke up and stood normally, not phased by Alexis at all. The same sadistic smile came across his face. The same one Alexis had. What the hell did she do to him.

"Yay! Mitch is awake. This party is gonna be fun now! Now Tiff, come with me, or you will have to watch Mitch kill himself." No...I don't want to see anymore death. What the hell did she do to Mitch? Brainwash him somehow? I look down, ashamed, and follow her. I follow her to the basement and into a cell. I noticed Eddie was in the corner, rocking himself and having his face buried in his knees.

"E-E-Eddie?" I say. He doesn't even look up. He just had his face buried in his knees, sobbing and crying his eyes out.

"It should've been me. It should've been me. Not him. All my fault." He kept repeating that. I looked at him, confused.

"Eddie, what are you talking about?" He was in a mental state. I sigh, and walk up to him and shake him by the shoulders violently." EDDIE SNAP OUT OF IT!" I yelled at him. He looked up slowly, and smiled weakly.

"Oh hey Tiff...Didn't see you there..." His voice was shaky. He looked like a homeless person.

"What were you talking about? What was your fault?" He buried his face into his knees again and cried again. He answered my question in between sobs.

"I *Sniff* was next but *sniff* Mitch volunteered *sniff* to be in front *sniff* of me. He..." He just mumbled quietly. I understood. But why would Mitch do that? I looked at Eddie, confused, until the door to the cell swung open and lights blinded my eyes. Another person was thrown in. He was badly hurt, and had cuts almost all over his body. I gasped to see who it was. It was Jason...

Jason POV

I began to feel worried about Tiff, so did Ty.

"I am gonna look for Tiff." I told Ty. I was badly hurt, but I could still walk so I wanted to go.

"Take me with you." Ty said, pleading tone.

"No, if I get captured, we need a back-up. Something to give us hope. If I don't survive and you do, tell my family I love them ok?" He looks at me in shock, then nods slowly. I walk out of the room and go into the kitchen. It was a mess, like there was some type of struggle. We would've heard Tiff scream though, so I doubt that happened. I looked more and I couldn't find Tiff. I saw someone in the doorway. It was Mitch. He was smiling and waving at me.

"Hey Mitch! Thank goodness you're safe. Where have you been?" He just continues to smile and wave, but he walks towards me closer and closer. He was still smiling. He stopped waving, and he put both hands behind his back. I was backing away until I hit a wall. What was he doing? He was walking towards me, closer and closer and closer.

"Mitch...what are you doing? Mitch! Stop!" I got out a pocket knife. He was right in front of me now. He smiled and put out his hands from behind his back. He had a gigantic kitchen knife. He cut my arm and I screamed out in pain. It hurt so much I felt as if I was going to pass out from the pain. He continued to cut me as I wailed and screamed out in pain. I punched his leg. Oh I wish I didn't do that. I punched his leg and he fell...while he was cutting me. The knife sunk into my back and I screamed out in pain. I was screaming for him to stop...and, for a split second, he stopped. I looked at him and he had terror in his eyes. Then, the murderous eyes in his eyes came back an he started to cut me again. I then, passed out.


	11. Alexis

**Hello everyone! I am typing this up on wordpad so sorry in advance if any grammer sucks. Just...it doesn't auto correct :(. Anyways, I am gonna try my best to write as much as I can because I am currently, on my way to VEGAS BABY in a car. And so, I will hopefully be writing most of the time in the car. Anyways, guys, I hope you like the chapter, and now on with the story.**  
Ty POV  
They will haunt me forever. The screams of Jason. He screamed out in agony and I did nothing to save him. I didn't get up and run after him. Nothing. I just sat her, on my fucking ass, doing nothing. When I really should be helping save everyone. I get up, but I sit back down because of a sharp pain in my thigh. This will be harder than it should. I decided I would lean against the wall and walk along it. It wasn't the most efficient way, but it worked so whatever. I got out of the room, screaming everyone's name. "Jason! Tiff! Mitch! Eddie! Are any of you there!?"

My screams echoed within the whole house, so at least someone probably heard me. I heard slow footsteps coming towards me. This scared the hell out of me. I turned to see Mitch. I was relieved for a second, but that relief faded away as he pulled out a knife. I thought he stopped murdering. I completely panicked. He was in a different state. He was somehow brainwashed. Did Alexis do this? I guess she did. That bitch! I will literally hunt her down and kick her ass. Anyways, Mitch was walking towards me, slowly. In fear, I let go of the wall. Bad idea. I fell down and I couldn't really move. This is the end of me, I guess. He stood over me, towering over me. His shadow shrouded me in darkness. His smile will haunt me forever. His sadistic, crazy smile. I don't want to die like this. Something needs to snap him out of his trance. I check my pockets to find Liz's phone. This will have to do. I get it out and scroll through the contacts. Where is she...where is she...there she is! I found her. I immediately call her and she picks up instantly. I put it on speakerphone so Mitch could hear.

"Liz! Mitch! Anyone! Are you guys there! I have been so worried about you all. You haven't called, texted, or made any contact with anyone. I just wanted to know if you were ok. Any of you." I didn't respond. Mitch didn't respond either. He just fell to his knees. He had tears coming out of his eyes.

"Nina..." he whispered. Nina was his girlfriend. Also, she was Mark's older sister. One of the people he has killed. That's what broke the brainwashing thing. He fell to his knees and curled up into a ball. He was repeating "All my fault. All my fault." He was like a baby. I guess he was overwhelmed with guilt. I felt kind of bad for him, actually. I patted him on the back. He rejected the pat, and slapped my hand away. "I don't want any comfort. I deserve it. After everything I have done. I-" I just couldn't take it.

"You what! Everyone has something to feel guilty about here. You know that guy who was working with you during the early killings? It was me. Ty. Or actually, it was Trevor. My split persona. I feel guilty as hell but that is in the past now! All I care about now is to save the remaining of our friends! You were brainwashed and overwhelmed with jealousy. It doesn't matter now. All that matters now is saving everyone else!" He sat up from his ball. He looked at me and smiled. That did it, I guess. There were tears still coming from his eyes, but that didn't matter to me. Now that we are ready, we can go find the rest of our friends. I was determined to find everyone.

"They are all down in the basement. But be careful, she had that brainwashing machine. Also she is much stronger than all of us right now. We are all pretty weak." I nod. I get up, but I immediately fall down. I forgot about the sharp pain. Mitch noticed this and gave me his shoulder. His face was red, from crying I was guessing, but he had a determined face on. We both made our way down to the basement. It was really dark, so I used Liz's phone as a light. Terror is all I saw. I saw Krystal's dead body in the corner of a cell. On the other side were three people huddled up, either sleeping or passed out. One of them woke up. I couldn't even recognize who it was until he smiled greatly and yelped out in glee.

"Guys! You survived! Thank god! Thank you so much for saving us!" His face was happy. It was Eddie. That smile turned upside down and he frowned. His eyes had a look of terror on them. I looked behind me to see Alexis. She had a knife to Mitch's neck. She was about to slit it. I immediately pushed her away, but Mitch's neck was cut slightly. He groaned out in pain as he fell to the ground, clutching his neck. This is up to me, I guess. I checked my pockets to find some kind of weapon to kill Alexis with. All I had was a bracelet and a phone. I heard someone whisper my name behind me.

"Ty! Psst. Over here!" I turned to see Tiff. She gave me the pistol I gave her before. I thanked her. I looked in the mag. One bullet left. I gotta make this count. I saw Alexis run straight for me like an angry zombie. She had a smile on her face and a knife in hand. She was laughing hysterically. She jumped onto me and stabbed me in the arm. I screamed out in pain as the blood was practically squirting out. I have to fight for survival.

"Hey Alexis! Yeah why don't you kill me first. He's the weak one. If you kill him, you are basically a coward who doesn't kill or try to fight the strong, only the weak." Mitch said. He was trying to distract her, I was guessing. Alexis looked at him with crazy eyes of madness. She got up and walked towards Mitch slowly. He was on the ground, still clutching his neck. I have to use this time wisely. I get out the pistol and aim it for Alexis's head. My hand was shaky because of the blood spewing out of my arm. I was going to die soon. Might as well die a hero. I concentrated and stopped shaking. I took the shot. I shot Alexis right in the head. She fell down with a thud.. I put my head down, exhausted. It's finally over. I began to black out.  
Tiff POV  
We were all screaming and squealing out of joy and happiness. We finally made it out! Mitch sighed, and let us out of the cell. I called 911 right away, to help save Ty. Wait, hell no. That would take way too long. I got one of the blankets we had and wrapped it around Ty's arm. Everyone looked at me anxiously as they wanted for Ty to live. All of his wounds are patched up again, good. After about thirty minutes, I saw Ty's eyes open with a small crack. Everyone gasped as they ran up to where he was. He had a smile on his face. It wasn't a happy smile though. It was, oh my god, it's Trevor.

**Finally...another ciffhanger. A big one too. Still in the car, so I shall be updating...later. Anyways, Happy reading!**


	12. Finale

**Hey guys! I am writing this while listening to Smooth Criminal. But the version by Glee...I think they are better. I never really liked Michael Jackson. I didn't even hear or know who he was until he died O.o. Just yeah. Anyways guys, listen to that if you want to have that eerie kind of feeling. If you don't want to listen, that's ok too. Anyways guys, happy reading! This is the final chapter, so yeah**

Tiff POV

I backed away furiously as Trevor tried to get up. Everyone else did the same. "Ahh Fuck!" He screamed as he tried to stand up. There was something wrong with his leg? I walked a little closer to him, then backed away again once a smile appeared on his face. Mitch was still on the floor, holding onto his neck. I saw Trevor, or what used to be Ty, crawling over to Mitch with one hand. Mitch couldn't remove his hand from his neck, or the blood will get all over and it would hurt like a lot. Trevor was looking like the grudge, crawling towards Mitch slowly. Mitch was crying out and screaming, pleading for Ty to come back. None of us knew what to do. We all knew Trevor was really strong, and we could all get killed if we get close to him. Eddie decided to be brave and tackle Trevor. Eddie tackled him, and they both went tumbling into the wall. I followed them both and decided to also help fight.

I ran and kicked him in the balls. He was totally unaffected by it. Eddie rolled off Trevor and groaned. What happened? I ran up to him and it seemed like Trevor stabbed in in the stomach. I immediately tried to bandage him just backed away. Trevor got up. He groaned, but he got up. He slowly trotted towards Mitch, holding onto his leg with one hand and a knife in the other. We were all cowards. We didn't want to even go near Trevor. Well, everyone but me and Eddie. I had to do something. I told Jason to watch over Eddie. I ran in front of Mitch, basically collapsing in front of him. "No...Ty...I know you are in there. Please stop! Trevor go away! GO AWAY YOU BASTARD WE WANT TY BACK!" Trevor just tilted his head and frowned.

"Oh, I didn't really want to do this. But sorry, you are in my way." He said. He then, stabbed me in the shoulder. "NOOOOOO!" He screamed. What? "Stop hurting my friends!" He screamed again. I don't know if this was either Ty or Trevor. "NO! THEY ALL DESERVE TO DIE! NO THEY DON'T! YOU DO!" Then, a shaky hand with a knife was pointed to the leg. He then, stabbed himself. He was stabbed there so much. The pain was probably unbearable. He then collapsed right in front of me. "FUUUCKKK YOOOUUUU" He then screamed. Ty wasn't moving. Oh my god.

"SOMEONE HELP HIM!" I scream. No one was though. Stupid. I guess I have to do this. I crawled over to him, still with the giant stab wound in my stomach. I crawled and crawled until I was over Ty's body. I gave him CPR. I did everything I could in my power to help him. He wasn't moving still. I tried. I can't give up on hope. I kept trying. I was there for about twenty minutes. Mostly everyone was cleaned up, or resting. Someone put their hand on my back.

"Tiff...he's gone..." He said. I looked over at him in tears. It was Eddie.

"But..." He hushed me and we went upstairs. I went upstairs to see Mitch passed out on the couch and Jason passed out on the bed. They were passed out right. I looked at them closer and it looked like they were dead. They weren't moving. Jason wasn't at least. Mitch was just barely living on a string. Oh my god.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THEM!?" I screamed. He just tilted his head and smiled.

"I sent them to a better place." His eyes widened and that scared me.

"Are you..." I trailed off when he took out a knife.

"You're next." He said. He slowly walked towards me. I ran. I ran like hell. I ran into the shed. I closed the door. I nearly screamed at what I saw in the shed. Blood was splattered everywhere and there was some kind of machine. It didn't have any blood on it. It looked futuristic. Was it a brainwashing machine? Oh god. I looked around the shed to see all kinds of tools. Tools like saws and such. This would be my only hope. I have to kill Eddie. I picked up the saw and opened the door to the shed slowly. I saw Eddie at the front door, waiting.

"HEY EDDIE!" I screamed. He looked over in my direction, smiled, and ran after me. I picked up the saw and ran towards him, the blade facing him. I didn't stop running. Even after Eddie ran into the blade. I stopped once I got inside. I went to Mitch's aid. He woke up once I got there, but was just barely gasping for air. I smiled sympathetically at him as he held my hand. I bandaged up his wounds, which was a stab wound on his back and that little niche on his neck. He smiled weakly as I called an ambulance.

"911 what is your emergency?" The operator asked.

"P-Please pick us up. Bring the police. And an ambulance. Bring all you can. We just...We just survived a massacre..." The operator gasped.

"Tell me what happened" The operator said.

"Can I tell the police when they come here?" I asked. Mitch's life was on the wire.

"Very well. The police and ambulance are coming shortly. Be careful." After about ten minutes, the services came. They saw me and Mitch on the couch, crying. They gasped as they explored the mansion. Drowned body there, decapitated there, hung there, and stabbed over there. I cried just at the thought of it. They put Mitch on a gurney and put him into the ambulance. I insisted on going with them but they declined. Police came up to me and interviewed me.

"So what happened here?" The policeman asked. I was still crying over the death of all my friends.

I managed to talk a bit between sobs. "Me and my friends were coming here for a vacation. It turned out one of our old, used to be friends followed us here. She killed a bunch of us. After she died, one of our friends, the one outside that was dead, killed the one in the bedroom, and stabbed the one who went to the ambulance. He came for me next, but I had to kill him out of self-defense. And then I called you guys." Tears were streaming down my face as I remembered all the deaths. The man nodded and took me to go see Mitch. As all the bodies were taken to the morgue. I asked for all of them to be cremated, so we could release all of them together, except the killers, besides Ty. I waited for about three hours for Mitch to get out of surgery and wake up. I also called Nina in the process. I gave him the phone. After he talked to Nina, a policeman came in.

"Are you survivors of the massacre?" He asked. We both nodded. "Well here you go. it was in the pocket of your friend Jason." I nodded and took the paper. It was a will. I can't believe Jason would give pretty much all his money to the survivors, just us two. After about a day of sitting at the hospital, we decided to fly off back to LA. We also had everyone cremated. We released their ashes at our favorite hangout spot. It was basically a hill. I let both Nina and Mitch move into my house, for me and Mario had a big house, and they were living together and they lived in a really small apartment. Me and Mitch really bonded during that incident. I smiled. I hoped that never happened again. We had a funeral for all the people who died. There were many sadnesses and cries. We would visit them all regularly, by just hanging out at the place where we released their ashes.

**Well, that's the end of this story. The ending might have been confusing. It like all over the place. Anyways, I hoped you liked this story cause I loved it. This is the first ending I made for a story. Anyways guys, Have an awesomely awesome story. I might make another crime story, but i don't know. Happy Reading!**


End file.
